One focus of the ellipse $\frac{x^2}{2} + y^2 = 1$ is at $F = (1,0).$  There exists a point $P = (p,0),$ where $p > 0,$ such that for any chord $\overline{AB}$ that passes through $F,$ angles $\angle APF$ and $\angle BPF$ are equal.  Find $p.$

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

pair A, B, F, P;
path ell = xscale(sqrt(2))*Circle((0,0),1);

F = (1,0);
A = (sqrt(2)*Cos(80),Sin(80));
B = intersectionpoint(interp(A,F,0.1)--interp(A,F,5),ell);
P = (2,0);

draw(ell);
draw(A--B);
draw(A--P--B);
draw(F--P);

dot("$A$", A, N);
dot("$B$", B, SE);
dot("$F$", F, SW);
dot("$P$", P, E);
[/asy]
Solution: First, we consider a particular line, $y = x - 1,$ which passes through $F.$  Substituting, we get
\[\frac{x^2}{2} + (x - 1)^2 = 1.\]This simplifies to $3x^2 - 4x = x(3x - 4) = 0,$ so $x = 0$ or $x = \frac{4}{3}.$  Thus, we can let $A = \left( \frac{4}{3}, \frac{1}{3} \right)$ and $B = (0,-1).$

The slope of line $AP$ is then $\frac{1/3}{4/3 - p} = \frac{1}{4 - 3p},$ and the slope of line $BP$ is $\frac{-1}{-p} = \frac{1}{p}.$  Since $\angle APF = \angle BPF,$ these slopes are negatives of each other, so
\[\frac{1}{3p - 4} = \frac{1}{p}.\]Then $p = 3p - 4,$ so $p = \boxed{2}.$

For a complete solution, we prove that this works for all chords $\overline{AB}$ that pass through $F.$  Let $A = (x_a,y_a)$ and $B = (x_b,y_b).$  Then the condition $\angle APF = \angle BPF$ is equivalent to
\[\frac{y_a}{x_a - 2} + \frac{y_b}{x_b - 2} = 0,\]or $y_a (x_b - 2) + y_b (x_a - 2) = 0.$  Then $y_a x_b - 2y_a + y_b x_a - 2y_b = 0.$

Let $y = m(x - 1)$ be the equation of line $AB.$  Substituting, we get
\[\frac{x^2}{2} + m^2 (x - 1)^2 = 1.\]This simplifies to $(2m^2 + 1) x^2 - 4m^2 x + 2m^2 - 2 = 0.$  By Vieta's formulas,
\[x_a + x_b = \frac{4m^2}{2m^2 + 1} \quad \text{and} \quad x_a x_b = \frac{2m^2 - 2}{2m^2 + 1}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
y_a x_b - 2y_a + y_b x_a - 2y_b &= m(x_a - 1) x_b - 2m(x_a - 1) + m(x_b - 1) x_a - 2m(x_b - 1) \\
&= 2mx_a x_b - 3m (x_a + x_b) + 4m \\
&= 2m \cdot \frac{2m^2 - 2}{2m^2 + 1} - 3m \cdot \frac{4m^2}{2m^2 + 1} + 4m \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Thus, $\angle APF = \angle BPF$ for all chords $\overline{AB}$ that pass through $F.$